bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Startug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bob's Burger Wiki and Startug's Talk Page. Feel free to leave a message past the Talk bar if you need any help, and I'll respond as soon as I can. Talk Promo images Promo images are up for Pro Tiki/Con Tiki.DizzyDog (talk) 21:16, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Promo images are up for Secret Admiral-irer.DizzyDog (talk) 11:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Promo images are available for Sea Me Now and there are some more from Flu-ouise.DizzyDog (talk) 23:22, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks again, how about the Flu-ouise images?DizzyDog (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Promo images for Teen-a Witch are finally out.DizzyDog (talk) 17:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Just a reminder that the Teen-a Witch images are now up.DizzyDog (talk) 11:25, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok, the images for They Serve Horses, Don't They? are now up.DizzyDog (talk) 22:50, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The images for both Large Brother and Quirkducers are now up.DizzyDog (talk) 22:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Tv age ratings A video promoting the 100th episode has appeared on the show's Twitter account and there's a rating for TV-14 without any descriptors, if that's what the rating will be, Can I get a TV-14 image without the descriptors, even if it isn't it would be handy for future episodes.DizzyDog (talk) 21:16, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :The FOX report confirmed what the rating was already, but I suppose I can go ahead and upload a TV-14 without the descriptors. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 19:20, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the TV-14 must have just been for that promo video.DizzyDog (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2016 (UTC) P 100th Episode title The press release for Glued, Where's My Bob? doesn't include the comma after 'Glued', I wouldn't change the title as it might be a typo.DizzyDog (talk) 19:53, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'd leave the comma in as the episode title's source of which it parodies "Dude, Where's My Car?" has a comma. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 19:54, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Season 7 start date There is no known start date for Season 7, what should I do about the countdown after tonight's episodes go out? Should I take it down and replace with a message saying "Season 7 coming this fall"? I don't really want to put the last Sunday in September down in case it is incorrect.DizzyDog (talk) 20:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I usually just take off the countdown for the time being an usually put on a picture of the Belchers on vacation under upcoming episodes, then in place of the countdown, I just write "See you next fall on Fox at 7:30 PM!" :-Startug - Always happy to help! 20:13, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Promo image There's a new promo image of the Belchers on Foxflash, Can you get it so we can use if no episodes are scheduled?DizzyDog (talk) 15:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 16:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Fox Flash application How do I go about applying for access to Fox Flash?DizzyDog (talk) Thanks again, still having much fun:)DizzyDog (talk) 21:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) How long did it take to process your application? It's been a week and I've not heard anything back.DizzyDog (talk) 22:21, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I got rejected, not being based in North America.DizzyDog (talk) 15:43, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again, I look forward to handling the responsibility.DizzyDog (talk) 16:23, November 1, 2016 (UTC) I now have access to Fox Flash, thanks.DizzyDog (talk) 14:48, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I can only get 72 DPI for some reason.DizzyDog (talk) 15:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I've put up the Ex MachTina photos, all licensed, all 72DPI.DizzyDog (talk) 20:51, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Everything's OK now, Fox Flash have approved me for 300 DPI images, they just needed to know exactly what I'd do with them. Straight to work on replacing the 72s.DizzyDog (talk) 00:17, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Pixel limit Hey Startug, Do you have 72DPI promo images from Seasons 5 and 6? As you may have seen the 12.5 megapixel limit has started being applied to jpegs meaning images over 12.5 megapixels aren't showing as thumbnails. Having these lower resolution images will get around it for now until it gets fixed. DizzyDog (talk) 14:42, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Bob's Burgers Card Game Looking for info on the Bob's Burgers card game -- we want to make it. Can you contact me so we can discuss? Sarahp4162 (talk) 16:21, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Sarah P. New FoxFlash Hey. They just relaunched Fox Flash and am having trouble trying to re-register, seems now you have to have a business e-mail address otherwise an editors reference is needed and I obviously don't work for anyone.DizzyDog (talk) 17:44, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks It's been a battle to keep interested in the show during the long waits between episodes and info releases, but I am committed to seeing the show through as long as it's on. It all works well knowing when everything comes and the odd surprise news articles or interviews.DizzyDog (talk) 13:58, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :I remember before the Fandom change, I was disgruntled with the Wikia platform as well as its push for ads. It's too bad it has gotten far worse now, with the pages being almost unreadable on a lot of devices. I only come to the website with AdBlock as I'm here for the information, not the overload of advertising. I had thought of moving the site off of Wikia to server-hosted Wiki, but never had the server or the time to do it, and with how popular the show is now, no idea if it's practical. Highly recommend it, but I think the easy-to-find Wikia is still the right approach. Best of luck to you in editing. :-Startug - Always happy to help! 14:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Startug! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Bob's Burgers. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:34, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey Startug, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 19:34, July 16, 2019 (UTC) SEO Test Hello Startug, how are you? I wanted to let you know Fandom be doing some SEO test on some wikis including Bob's Burgers. The test is that anonymous/non logged-in users will not see the file pages; instead, these file pages will be redirected to the article pages where the file was used/input the first time when anonymous/non logged-in users click the link. For example, if they click "http://xxxxx.fandom.com/File:xxx" on Google and it will link them to an article page. Now it's important to know this won't affect any logged in users at all and you will still be able to click on the file pages. We hope doing so can help your community eliminate low quality, low value pages and make Google like your wiki more by improving the SEO. As long as users are logged-in, they won't see any difference. Please let me know if you have any questions Welcome back Good to have you back. I would like to potentially collaborate on a redesign.DizzyDog (talk) 23:09, September 19, 2019 (UTC)